


Where's Natasha

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), F/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Bruce finds out that Ultron got Natasha.From the prompt: I have a prompt, if you're still looking! How about a "deleted scene" from the movie? Like on the farm or when Bruce finds out Nat's been taken?





	Where's Natasha

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

“Where’s Natasha,” Bruce asked wringing his hands together as Clint and Tony rolled Helen’s cradle into the lab.   
  
No one answered. Tony sighed and started clicking around on the cradle’s touch pad, avoiding eye contact. Every muscle in Clint’s body was rigid and he was clenching his fists at his side.   
  
Still, no one answered his question.   
  
Bruce looked between the two men before asking again.   
  
“Is she…” Before he could finish asking Clint cut him off.   
  
“Ultron grabbed her,” He snapped, the muscles in his jaw clenched and jumping.   
  
Bruce froze and he could feel his heartbeat speed up and his hands began to shake. He just stared at Clint, not entirely believing what he said. He half expected Natasha to come waltzing into the lab and ask them why they were just standing around. Based on Clint’s body language alone he knew that wasn’t happening.   
  
“I, I’ll be right back,” Bruce told them, his voice shaking, and hurried out of Tony’s lab and into his own darkened one.   
  
He didn’t bother with the light as he paced the length of the room and ran a hand through his hair. How could this happen? That thing had Natasha. Bruce growled and slapped some of the equipment off of one of the tables. He could feel Clint and Tony’s eyes on him at the loud crash but he didn’t care.   
  
He tried to take deep breaths, but it wasn’t working. Every possible thing Ultron could have done or could be doing to Natasha flashed through his mind and he felt sick to his stomach. She could be dead for all they knew.   
  
Bruce closed his eyes as he felt the beginnings of the Other Guy waking up and forced him away. The last thing they needed right now was for him to lose control again.   
  
“Not again,” he whispered to himself, leaning over the table to breathe and calm down. He would be of no use if he destroyed the tower.   
  
It took nearly ten minutes for Bruce to completely calm down, and when he was sure he could keep his cool he rejoined Tony and Clint around the cradle.   
  
“I thought you were going to turn green on us,” Tony whispered, when Bruce stood next to him.   
  
“So did I. I’m good.”    
  
“I’m gonna go see what’s taking Cap so long,” Clint said, his body still tense as he turned to leave without waiting for their response.   
  
Bruce went to work on the cradle’s touchpad while Tony circled around it to get a peek inside.   
  
“We’ll find her,” Tony said softly after several minutes of silence.   
  
“If there’s anything left to find,” Bruce said softly, hanging his head at his own words.   
  
Tony sighed and shook his head. “When will you stop being such a pessimist?”   
  
Bruce looked up at the other man with an exasperated look. “What about this situation is there to be optimistic about? Natasha is gone, who knows where. Same with Cap. And we’re left to deal with this,” he said gesturing toward the cradle. “What good side is there to all of this?”   
  
“Steve is never that far away. I’m sure he’ll be here any minute,” Tony started, for once the voice of reason. “I have a plan for this.”   
  
“Do I want to know?”   
  
“Probably not.” Tony admitted and continued. “And finally, Natasha’s a tough girl, she’ll be fine. Barton will find her.”   
  
“You’re sure?” Bruce asked, not entirely convinced, but any sort of hope at the time being was better than no hope at all.   
  
“Yes. Are you ready to get started?”   
  
“Let’s do this.” Bruce said focusing on the tasks at hand, while Natasha remained in the back of his mind.


End file.
